playstationanswersfandomcom-20200215-history
Criteria For Speedy Deletion Policy
Many pages on this Wiki can be deleted without going through Articles For Deletion. Pages such as these are considered to be up for speedy deletion by adding Template:Delete to the top of an article, in order for a page to be deleted, it must meet the criteria below. Good cases *A page which contains information that has very little chances of becoming a real page. For example, a page with just "wow i love teh desert eagle so much dont you? lol" isn't helping anyone. Pages like this will be deleted. *Pages containing original research or a large bias. For example, "According to a poll I conducted among my friends, Dogs are extremely overpowered in Call of Duty: World at War." This doesn't help at all and it's personal opinion. These pages will be deleted. *User pages that have been created by an I.P., or possess content that blatantly violates one of Call of Duty Wiki's policies (i.e. offensive language, leaked information). Older user pages can be deleted only if the user requests it. It is impossible to delete an account, though the user page can be deleted. *Vanity pages. For example, "hi my name is mike and i play call of duty 4 every day. i use teh noob tube just for teh lulz." These pages are pointless and contribute nothing to the Wiki. *Advertising and spam. Posting random websites or things like "Google is awful; try Brand X Search Engine free for 10 days!" aren't contributing anything to the wiki. *Pages that are filled with nonsense. For example, pages with titles such as "dahoshagohfoug" or content like "dafjkl;afjlstupiddkaf;jdsk" have no point in being on this Wiki. *Pages that are riddled with copyright violations. Taking images, lines of text, or entire pages from a website is not permitted. This criterion may or may not apply to certain websites, such as www.callofduty.com, www.infinityward.com, or www.treyarch.com, depending on the circumstances. *Useless redirects. For example, one like #REDIRECT: That one guy in modren warefare 2 isn't helping anyone. *Redirects left behind when moving a page between different namespaces. *Useless or duplicated categories, like a "poop" category. *Useless or duplicated templates, like a "poop" template. *Pages in another language. This is an English Wiki, and as such, articles should be only in English. *Useless, unused, or policy violating images, like "File:Lulz.jpg". Bad Cases *Stubs, no matter how small, could one day become a very long article. *Fragments of a topic that can be combined. *A page that requires a cleanup. These pages are just in need of attention, they do not need to be deleted. *Vandalism. Blanking pages, adding unneeded images, and inserting random words don't help the wiki at all. These cases can be reverted, unless a page was created that had an obscene or random title. *A page that has existed for a long period of time but has not received many edits. This should instead be nominated for deletion by adding to the page and bringing it up at Articles for Deletion.